Jealousy and beyond ,,
by shiizukaachii
Summary: Ikuto loves friend; Utau. But then one day she breaks his heart. :O The next day, he's upset when Amu demands a favour he owes her. They gradually fall in love, side by side. The But what happens when Utau gets JEALOUS?
1. Chapter 1

**Shiizukaachii**: Hey guys :) Welcome to my very first fanfic... :D **AMUTO **everybody *cheer*

**Ikuto**: Yes, ladiiezz. I'm included in this one.. *flexes muscles*

**Amu**:*rolls eyes* Thank you, for showing us your skinny arms.

**Ikuto**: Well, you're always showing us your _flat_ chest. So I thought i'd return the favour!

**Amu**:*whacks* baka!

**Ikuto**:*rubs head* oww... crazy chick!

**Shii-chan**:*sighs* I do not own Shugo Chara! Just felt the need.. Cause you know.. they're too busy fighting to tell you. *tear*

**_~Summary~_**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Hoshina Utau are childhood friends. Ikuto is crazy about Utau, Deep inside of Utau she has those feelings for Ikuto too. One day Ikuto works up the courage to inform Utau of his feelings. He runs to soccer practice, where she was cheering (being a cheerleader). On the way, he accidentally runs into a pretty pink haired girl. She drops all her things, he apologizes and promises her a favour later; he really has to go. He finds Utau at practice. He decides he'll tell her as they walk home together. But at the end of soccer practice, she walks off with the captain of the schools Team B Soccer team, laughing, clinging to his arm. (Ikuto is in Team A). Ikuto is hurt, as a sharp feeling scars his hear. The next day the pink haired girl finds Ikuto and demands her favour. She wants him to be the school presidents secondary assistant. -Along with her. They're both sucked into a whirl pool of emotions. But someone is nearby, watching, incredibly furious, incredibly jealous. And she is prepared to sabotage their relationship at any cost. So, the fun starts.

* * *

::Ikuto's POV::

That day, I remember my mind was so set on confessing my feelings. My heart was pounding like thunder as I ran across the school, ran across the field. My emotions were spewing and I couldn't hold them in. I'd been reserving them for so long, I couldn't stand it. I loved her, my childhood friend. We'd been together, friends through thick and thin. I had to catch her before soccer practice ended, I had to; otherwise I'd miss her. She'd go home without me and i'd miss my chance until the next day, or the next. I wasn't afraid of upsetting any girl as I was afraid of upsetting her. She was my treasure, she had been all my life. I didn't care if she didn't feel the same. She had to know how I felt. I wasn't looking where I was going, I knew my route and continued to follow it. I raced around the corner, almost there until.. **BaM**! I'd bumped heads with someone, whilst turning a corner, sudden pain flooding to my pulsing forehead. She'd dropped all her books and papers.

"Dammit!" she sighed, starting to pick them up. I stood there for a second, staring at her. She had lush pink hair and cool topaz eyes. "_Well_, aren't you going to help me?" she asked, not in the nicest of tones.

"Sorry! I really have to go!" I piped up, running ahead, "I owe you a favour!" I yelled back at her, continuing on. By the time I reached the wet, muddy field; practice was almost over. It was raining slightly, spitting in fact. I remember the wet beads seeking into my skin as I slowed down, looking around for my girl. There she was, amongst the girls, they were a blur compared to her. Her long golden pigtails glowed even on the cloudiest of days, her porcelain skin was flawless. Just like I knew her.

"Utau!" I yelled, to get her attension. She turned around, in a bit of a shock, saw me and laughed.- making my heart melt. After waving, she turned around and continued to cheer. I ruffled my saphire blue hair, in a bit of an angst.

"Ikutoo-chaaan!" I jumped, my vision feathered as someone grabbed my shoulders from behind. "Come on, play soccer with us!" I turned around, a stiff expression on my face. It was Kukai, my best friend. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Dude, Kuka-chan, I don't feel like it." I pouted, shaking my head. Kukai raised an eyebrow, he - I knew, was unaware of my feelings for Utau.

"Come on!" I should have walked away then and there but Kukai grabbed me by the collar, someone else grabbed my leg. They pulled me into the middle of the pitch against my will, the girls going wild. "Come on team A! Show Team B whatcha got!" Kukai yelled to me, as I stood dazed. Kukai and I were in separate soccer teams. I was Team A, it was Team B's practice tonight.

"Chaaaaarge!" Tadase Hotori yelled, running up and kicking the ball right at me. And just like that I'd got myself involved in some whack game.

At the end of the raging, frivolous game, I was beat and my heart was pumping even harder than before. Of course, my side of the team had won. We had some of the best soccer players in the school on it; Kukai, Nagihiko Fujisaki and I. But that isn't my point. The rain fell down a little harder, as I looked around for Utau. My shirt stuck to my back, my hair flopping into a mop. People were leaving, with their friends and boyfriends and girlfriends. I looked around for something blonde. And there! I spotted it, walking down past the bleachers.

"Utau!" I yelled my confidence ready to burst out, I jogged up to her ready to tell her what I'd been wanting to tell her for so long. I'd become so sensitive about it, I was so ready, so happy to tell her.. But I stopped just behind her, as she turned around to give me a glare. Her glare spoke to me; telling me to go away. I frowned. Why? Because, right in front of me she wasn't alone. She was with Nagihiko, clinging his arm tightly, in the most intimate way. A way that she'd never held my hand. "Ikuto-kun, go _away_.. I'm WITH Nagi!" she mouthed to me, with the rudest expression I'd ever seen on her face. This stabbed me right in the heart. I stopped walking, watching them both laugh at a comment, stalking away from me.

Just then, just there. As the heavy, wet rain beat down on me.. As squawking seagulls took shelter under some trees, as cheering people walked ahead, as my heart cracked in two. I thought, I literally might die. My confidence was shattered. She was with_ Nagi_ already? I'd missed my chance, again. The pain of rejection was so heavy, scaring not only my heart, but my mind and vision. It sparked through my body like a fire cracker. I tightened my hands into fists, turned around and started to walk home, upset and delirious.

::Amu's POV::

The day after that blue haired boy bumped into me, school president Kairi demanded I find another assistant for him that would work along by my side. Apparently one wasn't enough. I disagreed, I was doing a pretty good job. My solution though, was the blue haired boy would be the new assistant. He owed me a favour! So at lunch I stalked out to find him. I had a sort of lead on him, I'd heard he was a fairly sporty guy. One of the best in the school at athletics, apparently. Though, I wouldn't know. I never pay any attention to the sports side of school.

It was a fairly nice day, bright and sunny, birds chirping. I hate this kind of day. It makes me feel sick, the sun hurts my eyes. I sighed, looking around our school. It's huge so finding him wasn't easy. I had to ask around. The boys didn't mind, they whistled at me as I walked away. I find that disgusting, I'd never date any of them, ever. The girls just gave me evil glares, what did I ever do to them? It wasn't until I was in the drama room asking around until I got some information.

"Blue haired boy?" Yaya Yuiki questioned, once I'd asked her. "**KYA**!" she yelled suddenly, causing me to cover up my ears.

"Jeez, Yaya.. calm down.." I begged, squinting.

"You mean Ikuto Tsukiyomi?_ Oh my god_!" she roared, hyperventilating. The other girls around us started going 'kya kya kya', which I found annoying.

"Is that his name?" I said, quite bluntly, brushing back my pink hair and putting my hands on my slim waist.

"God yes! _Damn_ he is so fit!" she sighed in a dreamy way.

"YeahYeah, spare me the details. Just tell me where I can find him?" I asked, shaking my head, laughing at her.

"He hangs around with Kukai Souma, Tadase Hotori and Daichi Souma under the UP stairs most of the time.. god they're all so damn buff... so hot... so cool.. so dreamy.. I bet they're all great at having se-"

"yeahyeahyeah!" I rolled my eyes, cutting her short just in time. "Seeya and thanks!" With that I left the Drama room, I had all the information I needed.

::Ikuto's POV::

I was grumpy all day the next day, my eyes sore and stinging. I hadn't slept a wink last night, too busy thinking about Utau. I had told the others what happened today, they'd laughed but been sympathetic as well.

At lunch, we were lounging undereneath the UP stairs, the four of us. We all had our legs spread and past-walking girls would whisper 'kya!', which just added to my headache.

"Cheer up, dude. You're never this quiet." Daichi sighed, thumping me on the back, "It's not the end of the world."

"Daichi is right," Tadase nodded, "She's just a chick. You'll find another." Easy for him to say, I thought. He wasn't interested in girls. Yeah, you got it right. HOMO in the house. o_O.

Kukai was busy on the phone to _his _girlfriend to care, smoking a cigarette in one hand. He offered me one and I took it, so did Daichi. Tadase refused, "I don't wanna suicide, thanks." he laughed, shrugging. We still puffed on them, relentlessly.

We all sat there, some in our seperate worlds, some talking. A while past and I didn't say a word. The next time I opened my eyes, they were fuzzy, I rubbed them begrudgingly, sniffing.

"And so, I said to her... Can I touch you?" Daichi said, talking to Kukai and Tadase.

"Andddd?"

"And she's like.. yes master.. please... touch me there..."

"Oh god, annnd?"

"And i'm like, Ran you need a _breast_! I actually said **breast** instead of rest!" Laughter, as my eyes popped open. What kind of conversations where going on here.

"_AHEM_." I sat up, my attention taken by a sudden feminine voice. We all looked up, to see one of the hottest girls i've seen in a long time. It was the girl from yesterday, I realized. She had the same pink hair, the same long tan legs and topaz eyes. We just stared at her for a second.

"Uwaaah.." Kukai sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey girly... can we help you?" Daichi asked, pouting, trying to look cool. The girl wrinkled her nose, rolling her big eyes.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." she said, with confidence. Oh wait shit, I realized, that's me. The others looked at me.

"Dude nice bag!" Kukai said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Shut up!" the girl said, suddenly, rolling her eyes. "Tsukiyomi, you promised me a favour. I need that favour." she demanded, looking at me.

"Erm yeah?" I asked, crawling out from under the staircase, brushing any dust off my school uniform. "What's the favour?" I asked her, not bothering to worm my way out of this one.

The girl smiled at me, shoving a blue file at me. "Whats this?" I asked, confused, taking the file from her.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," she announced, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm Amu Hinamori." she introduced herself proudly. "And from today onwards you'll be working alongside me as school president Kairi's assistant."

"**_HAH_**?"

* * *

**Shii-chan**: That's it guys ! :D

**Ikuto**: Sorry my hotness wasn't shown in this one, :{ Shiizukaachii's fault!

**Amu**: Stop blaming others baka! It's your fault if you're naturally butt ugly.

**Ikuto**:*pouts* babe, huhuhuh. you don't mean that, you love me really, want some sugaaa?

**Amu**:*hits with a frying pan*

**Shii-chan**: Thanks for reading :D I'll try to make the next one better o_O x R&R!


	2. Ikuto's new position x

**Shii-chan**: Haii :) It's me again.

**Ikuto**: And me

**Amu**:*raises hand* and me!

**Ikuto**:*eye roll* whatever, no one cares.

**Amu**:*stabbs with a pencil*

**Ikuto**: Ow! *pout*

**Shii-chan**:*Laughs* Oh _YOU_ two, :D.

**Ikuto**:*trembling* Shii-chan does not own Shugo Chara! :{

_(OH YER btw, some dudette last time told me how to write MY fanfic by correcting me on my own fanfic. I LOL at that, because people like that have no idea whats going on and they must be mentally retarded. Just saying, if you're like that.. un-retard yourself :) xx) muchh loveee x_

_Last time;; Ikuto was about to confess to his childhood friend. But she was with another boy that Ikuto was unaware of. He didn't know they had some sort of relationship. He's heartbroken. He owed Amu a favour, and the next day he accepts. Amu's favour is to make him the school president's secondary assistant along side her. :O  
_

_

* * *

_

**::Ikuto's POV::**

Before I knew it, I was sucked into the responsibility of such a job. I was the school presidents secondary assistant?Wow, I _bet _no one could have imagined that._ Ikuto Tsukiyomi_? Nah, he wasn't the type of boy that was responsible and clever. He was nice and sporty but no, you couldn't trust him to help organise the school's events. - That's what people would have thought. I actually couldn't imagine myself doing it either, it just wasn't me. I didn't take important jobs, I didn't particularly try hard. I was just average when it came to studies. Someone else who concentrated on work could have made it so much better. But here I was, stuck with a job.

But still, on Wednesday during the school assembly president Kairi announced it. He came up on stage, shuffling his papers. I was slumped, sitting between the crowd in the second row, completely unaware he was going to talk about it. He came up, pushing his glasses higher up his nose. He coughed, to get everyone's attention. But he had it anyway. He went on for a while about some environmental rules about the schools garden that no body cared about and it was only then that he got to me.

"And now," he spoke loudly, with a clear tone. He was a good spokesman. "As you all know.. Rikka Hiiragi has moved away from our school due to an unfortunate death in her family.." he shuffled some more papers, people were bored of him but they still kept silent. "I have a new candidate to fill in her position as part of the student body's staff; my secondary assistant." he looked up from his papers, smiling at the whole room of people. I instantly felt myself gulp."And before I tell you this person... I want you to know.. to give him a chance." a chance? I knew everyone would actually be raving about me being in the team. - Surely Ikuto would make everything fair wouldn't he?

"So, everyone please welcome to the team..." every one looked at Kairi willingly, some curious, some not really caring. But when he said, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" everyone cheered suddenly, like a wave from the ocean. "Ikuto come _up _here!" everyone was looking at me, I was surprised and felt stiff.

"**Go**!" Kukai who was next to me urged, pushing me forwards. I felt my legs move swiftly through the crowd, people patting me on the back as I made my way up there. I trembled, a bit nervous as I faced the huge assembling up on the stage. The majority of girls were like _'kyaa! Ikuto-kun! yay!_' and the boys were like '_Woo go Ikuto_!'. I couldn't help but smile. Kairi moved out of his position, giving me the booth and the microphone. I stepped forward. Wait? Did he expect me to give a speech? No way, I hadn't even thought about it!

"_Erm.._" I said, as everyone started to quiet down. I looked at Kairi for a hint, he just shrugged. "Thank you for giving me this position, to help maintain our school." I started, winking bravely at a particular girl who seemed especially hyped up. She _melted_ right there. I just laughed, feeling better. "I **promise** you..." I sighed, looking down at everyone, and up at those who sat like hawks on the balcony. I took a deep breath in. "I'll take care of you, as a school." I stepped forward past the booth, "So, please take care of_ me_." I bowed, speaking loudly without the mic.

**"KYAAAAA YEAH!"** everyone roared, I bent back up, smiling. Not as bad as I thought.

**::Amu's POV::**

That blue haired Ikuto isn't as bad as I thought he might have been. When I saw him smoking under the stairs with his perverted friends, I thought I might be making a mistake. But his speech today was brilliant.. It was short, but it cut to the chase. He looked pretty cool up there, smiling as if he wasn't the least bit nervous. I decided I made the right choice picking him.

At lunch, we got him right on the Pres's rooms tour. -Where we had our meetings and where Kairi's office was. It was just me and him, everyone had gone off to lunch. They had agreed to bring us back some too.

"Okay." I smiled at him, treating him a little better. He raised an eyebrow, looking across at me. "These are the previous summer festival files.." I said, opening a file. "They're important for hire references or future inspiration for ideas. " I told him.

"_Mmm_." he mumbled. I talked about a couple more files we kept, then realized I was the only one talking.

"Whats your deal, Ikuto?" I asked him suddenly, turning to face him. He was peering closely right at me, his lilac eyes like a swirl of ice cream. I blushed, looking away. Our faces had been inches apart.

"Uh sorry." I he mumbled, stepping back. What had just happened? I coughed,

"Uh, yeah.."I mumbled, trudging across the threshold to get the file's keys to lock them. He sighed suddenly, I turned around but still picked the keys from the key rack.

"What do you do.." he asked, looking straight at me, the direct light from the sun hitting him. He looked like an angel.. I mentally slapped myself. God, what was I saying?.. "What do you do.. When you.. when someone's hurt you?" he finished his sentence, looking a bit hesitant. I frowned.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, a tiny bit rudely, not meaning to be at all. It was just.. so random. He looked hurt, looking at the floor. "Sorry.." I said quickly, "Erm.. hurt as in with violence?" I asked, going across the room to lock the files. I twisted the precious key in the lock a couple of times and it was good as gold. Then I put it back, where it was before.

"Mentally." Ikuto replied, still stood in the same place, following me with his eyes.

I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest. "Well.. you just forget it and move on I suppose." I shrugged, "Make a new beginning." I smiled, "Climb up the next step. It's not the end?"I offered, standing infront of the door. His frown broke into a smile, he laughed. It was a cute laugh, and he looked so sweet when he laughed. His eyes creased up and he had the most gorgeous smile. Sooo kawaii.. he looked like a kid who just got given a new packet of crayons! I mentally slapped myself again, shut up Amu.

"Okay, so.. this is my new beginning." he smiled, putting his hands on his waist. "I'll forget." his voice cracked a bit, as if he was really upset. I wondered what had happened, but knew I had no real right to ask. Yet, anyway.

"Look ikuto," I said, still in a friendly tone.

"Yeah?" he asked, stepping toward me so he was only a couple of feet away.

"You ever need to talk? You can talk to me." he blinked for a second, his expression falling.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." he finally said, doing that same child-like grin. God... that was so dreamy.. my heart was melting.. oooh... -mental slap-. I laughed at that moment to. And then..

BAMMM!

"AMU-CHAN!" the door that I was standing right in front of was pushed open with such force that I fell forward, right onto ikuto... OH MY GOD.

**::Ikuto's POV::**

I was watching her laugh after i'd said my part... Then some idiot with a bunch of papers in his arms knocked open the door Amu was standing in front of.. Sending her flying, into.. guess what? me.

_She pinned me down straight, my eyes popped in shock. So did hers. She brushed bright red, and so did I. Her knee had knocked in right between my legs, I winced in slight pain. I had a full view of the top of her chest. I closed my eyes tight quickly, not wanting to witness such a thing from Amu, I respected her. I could smell her scent, she was so close.. It was peachy, her breathing low, her soft hair resting on my cheeks. - Our eye contact locked on, her bright amber eyes shook in embarrassment and shock. She was still on top of me._

_

* * *

_

**Shii-chan**: Well, that's it :D xx Sorry if it seemed a little dodgy. I'm normally a slow relationship developer, but I had to speed it up (something i'm not used to) to still catch your interest :P

**Ikuto**: Who cares! Amu touched my crotch! I'm so happy! *dances*

**Amu**:*yells* Hentai! *hits Ikuto with a fly swatter*

**Ikuto**: OW! Would you quit hitting me with random items?

**Amu**: NO PERV! *hits some more*

**Shii-chan**:*laughs* Tune in for next time :) x

o_O


	3. It's just beginning

**Shii-chan**: Haiii :S It's me, woo. With another chapter. Now.. I just finished reading Deep Love-Ayu no monogatari. And I have to say... It made me cry like no other manga/anime has o_O And I don't cry. Ever. Ask my friends loooool o-o I shed about 8 tears in total :O Even more than the end of the Hana-Kimi Japanese drama :O (thoughh that was more of a OMG THE SERIES IS ENDING AND ITS SO SAAD cry), even more than ToraDora & Bokura ga ita. The ending was sooooo powerful it touched my heart, it's a sad, beautiful and enlightening story. - Read it. :o but don't read it if you don't like realism + mature stuff. ANYWAY. It's inspired me to take a more serious toll on my story. So. Yeah. Just saying :) But I'm going to TRY. I can't generally make a good atmosphere ): i'll try... I suppose this will be the last slightly non-serious chapter. It may suck.. It had lack of emotional detail and romance. Well, for me anyway. I set myself high standards; but hey i'm a HUGEHUGEHUGE procrastinator; give me time to sort myself out... god this was long. :O

**Ikuto**:*pout* Awww... waiiit..no perverted jokes now?

**Shii**:*rubs chin* Well... I guess a few will wangle their way into it.

**Ikuto**: YAY.

**Amu**:YAY, I mean... I've always wanted my own poiii-fect love story.

**Shii**:*Winks* Who said it's going to be perfect?

**Ikuto**: o_O Shiizukaachii does not own Shugo Chara!

**Amu**: Wait! I forgot to hit Ikuto with a random item again! *Throws a spoon at him*

**Ikky-kun**: YOWWW!

* * *

**::Ikutos POV::**

_Her scent seeped out of my senses, as she pushed herself up with the help of the person behind her. I craned my neck up, pulling myself up in a matter of seconds. I brushed my jeans off, and when I looked up she was staring right at me; bedraggled and stunned. I was stunned too, honestly. She twitched; her face flushed pink. She hung in a little too long, an amount of time which required questions._

"Sorry!" she rushed out to me, in a bit of a panic. I saw her swallow as she whipped round to face the door-pusher girl. I stood there in a bit of a haste, feeling a little awkward.

"Ami! How many times have I told you to _knock_!" She cried, waving her fist in the air, a drag of embarrassment in her voice. As I shifted my eyes to Ami I noticed she was giggling. Quite like a little girl, her small hand to her mouth. She sighed, wavering her amusement away.

"Amu I was just excited to show you... hold on.." she fumbled with the lilac folder case she was holding and pulled it out. "The school spring festival date!" she cheered, shoving the piece of paper at Amu. I stood there, forgotten. She seemed very up-beat, a strain on my mind at that moment. I hadn't completely forgotten about Utau, I realized. Her face would flash into my mind throughout the day. She'd wave at me in the hallways, borrow my pen in class, like normal; as if she didn't know. Well, she didn't. I shook my head, bringing it out of my head. Amu took a deep breath, "Give me that." she growled, snatching the paper from Ami. Though, in a matter of a few seconds her face lit up completely.

"Oh, great.. it's in a months time." she said, a little brighter. I coughed, a genuine crispness in my throat.

"Oh," she said, as they both looked at me. I knew Amu had been avoiding my gaze all the time she was talking to this Ami girl. "Ikuto, this is Ami." she sighed, wavering her hand toward Ami. "She's one of us; except she's Kairi's lackey." she huffed, smiling a little.

"Hey... Sis, that's mean.." Ami pouted, I smiled a bit. Wait..Did she say sis? That hadn't crossed my mind. They looked nothing. For one; Ami's hair was brown, Amu's was pink. I'm not stupid. I had realized at some point Amu was not a natural pink.

"Oh yeah.. She's my sister too. A real pain." Amu rolled her eyes.

"_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiis_!" Ami cried, holding up her cardigan-covered hands. So, she was that type of girl. A Typical 'kyaa' girl. The type I wasn't too fond of. She paused, "Oh, I just remembered.. President Kairi is announcing a meeting after school at our Atrium." She informed us, holding up a invisible peace sign. "You have to come too Ikuto!" she adjusted her vision to me,

"Me? Oh, Ok." I shrugged, acting as if I didn't care. I didn't actually care much though. It was just something I had to do now. Amu nodded at me, swallowing again. Quite cute, really.

_"Meet me at the school gate after school."_

I had no idea what the Atrium actually was. I knew it was some kind of open room... Or _something_. I really should have paid more attention in class, I thought to myself. But Amu had met me, as I waited for her in the chilly air at the gate after school. She'd caught me about to accept a fag from Kukai; something you never want a civilised woman to find you doing. She'd snatched it out of my hand as if it was instant poison and she was my mum. She really should think more about herself.

"This.." she finally muttered, after a long trek through the bushes at the back of the field. "Is the Atrium." she said, pulling back some leaves. I stepped through, what I saw next left me speechless. It was beautiful. Infront of us; a modern glass building towered. Half of it had no door, I assumed it was pulled back like a sliding door. A very big one. But every inch of it was covered in some kind of greenery and flowers. I couldn't believe no one at school had noticd this was here.

"_Uwaa_.." I mumbled, staring at it. Amu smiled, tugging my sleeve.

"Come on." she pulled me past the glass doors and inside. There were pathways leading all round the Atrium; there was even a bird bank in the corner. A huge pond lay in the middle, I went up to it; peering over the edge. Tropical-looking fish swam about amongst the pure white lily pads. It was amazing, this place. My heart raced. It's silly. A boy, like me to be amazed by something so... **natural**. There were bushes lining each path, like a jungle. Amu led me to a hidden spot near the back, she pulled me up to the end of the stone path. It revealed a gorgeously carved beach wood gazebo, a glass table in the middle with three other people lining it.

"Hey, you're here. _Finally!_" they cheered, clapping their hands and taking sips of their drinks. I just stood there, shocked that the geeky president and his clan could have such a cool place.

"Come on," my eyes locked onto Amu, her's just looked inviting. She brought me over to the 6-people table and sat me down. She sat down too. I noticed Kairi at the head of the table, and Ami next to him; his lackey wasn't she? I peered at everyone; there was a girl with long purple hair that I didn't know there. She looked quite a bit like Nagi, that bastard. Just his name made me want to wrangle him. I can't believe Utau liked a blunt boy like him. I rolled my eyes, privately. I noticed a bunch of papers scattered across the table.

"Ight, Ikuto, you doing good so far?" Kairi asked, as the purple girl got up and poured me some lemonade. I politely sipped at it a bit, before putting it back down. I have to admit I was a little bit nervous.

"Good, thanks.." I smiled, rubbing the back of my head and stretching. "The girls are _too_ much." I laughed (deciding to make a faint joke out of it), Kairi nodded; smiling still.

"Awesome.." he sighed, turning to everyone else.

"Okay, I think everyone's entitled to an introduction." Kairi announced, nodding at Ami.

Ami looked across at me, "Well.. Actually, Ikuto met me earlier." she informed Kairi.

"Just do it." Kairi said, looking at her amusingly. I wondered if there was anything between them.

"Well," Ami threw another peace sign at me, this time I could see it. "I'm Ami.. I'm in the grade below you.. My sister is Amu and I'm the club lackey!" she cheered, as if it was something to be happy about. I laughed, she was clearly the 'cute' girl.

"Nice, we have a lackey huh." I grinned, as Ami giggled back.

"Ahemm.." I looked across the purple girl. She introduced herself as Nadeshiko Fujisaki; Nagi's sister. Oh god. She said she was the organiser for everything; she arranges it all in detail. She looked pretty nice, she wasn't all boring either.

"And of course you know me." Amu smiled eventually.

"Unfourtunetly!" I laughed, she playfully hit a spoon at me. We all laughed.

"Kyaaa! Ikuto! We forgot to tell you your group!" Ami said suddenly, gasping.

"My group?"

"It's okay Ami, he doesn't know yet." Nadi (her nickname) laughed, pinching Ami's cheek playfully.

Kairi rolled his eyes, laughing. "Yeah.. Ikuto.. The spring festival is coming up in a month, right?" I nodded at him. "So, we're all assigned some classes with less experienced class presidents to help them organise things." he said, yawning. "Excuse me.. Erm, yeahh.."

"Don't be so boring Kairi." Amu said, from across the table.

"YEAH!" Ami almost headbutted me. "GOD KAIRI! ANYWAY;; Ikuto. We get our own classes to help them out!" she was so over the moon about it, it seemed boring to me.

"Yep. And we've decided to give you the classes closest to Amu; since she decided to pick you." Nadi spoke. Every one agreed.

"I have a year 9 class, two year ten classes and a year 7 class." Amu lifted her eyes to me, as we matched gazes again. She went all confused again and looked away, very cute.

"And Ikuto will have exactly the same! KYAAA!" Ami giggled like a silly hen, getting up and dancing around the gazebo. How the hell did she get in the presidents clan? Oh my god.

"Yeah.. Just help them with whatever they want to do.. And adivise them, of course!" Nadi sighed, watching Ami dance around and make her own music.

Amu rolled her eyes, sipping at her fizzing lemonade. "Yeah, and keep things in order." she looked at me, our gazes meeting again. This time she didn't let go, it went on for a little longer than before. I felt a pang of something, I'm not quite sure what. She laid her cup down, and smiled at me; a smile of appreciation. "You're doing well; Mr Sporty." she laughed, "You're more easily tamed than I thought!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever," I laughed, "I'm just getting started." I chuckled, as Ami pulled me by the hand and danced me round the gazebo; classic waist style.

"LALALALA!" she sang, quite sweetly actually. Kairi rolled his eyes. I laughed, amused quite a bit.

"Ami! Go get me a latte!" he ordered suddenly, she stopped dancing at once; shifting to a military position.

"Yes sir!" she roared and she ran off, behind the leafy green bushes.

I smirked, sitting down. "Is that what a lackey is for?" I asked.

"Maybe." Kairi winked at me, a wink that got me wondering. I noticed everyone was beaming at me, their eyes shining. This group was certainly different than the boys and mine. I held up my hand, shielding my eyes from the sun that had just peered out from the clouds behind them.

"_Welcome, Ikuto_." Nadi whispered, sipping her drink; her eyes on me like a hawk.

_My heart raced softly. I was excited, no doubt. Like a kid on his first day of school. What will he do there? What will he find? Will he learn anything? Will he make friends? Will he fall in love? What will this long journey hold for him? -This journey we as humans have created and complicated. A trek in the first years of your life that you have to legally go through. Maybe it's for the best, maybe its morally wrong. It can bring friendship, it can bring enemies. It can bring help, it can strip you of everything. It can be happy, it can be sad. It can even start a revolution, a legend. You just never know which category you will fall in. All I knew was; it wasn't so bad after all..._

_

* * *

_

**Shii-chan**: Awwww... It sucked =/

**Ikuto**:*patts shoulder* Nono.. it was OK.. It just needed a little more romance and emotions!~

**Shii**:*pout* Baka, I told you it takes me a while to develop those things! I'm not a perfect writer! Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeez.. And I don't want this to be one of the stories like; Ikuto kissed Amu until he touched her all over. After a while Amu knew she was pregnate. She told Ikuto and he wanted to keep it.

**Ikuto**: o_O did you say pregnate?

**Shii**: Yes, that's how 'civilised' people tend to write pregnant these days :O

**Amu**: I've seen it too! Though... was that example necessary?

**Ikuto**: Of course it was! It was damn hot!

**Amu**: BAKACHIIWOOT! *Smacks with a hair dryer*

**Shii**:*Laughs* here they go again... x bye guys.


End file.
